


Someday

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexaweek2020, Day 7, F/F, Free day, K-9 Officer Clarke, Police Officer Lexa, S.W.A.T - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa is part of Polis swat team. The Elite of the elite. When a local school is in danger they are called out. But she didn't expect to be partnered up with a K-9 officer transfer from Arkadia.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 235





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this today so we're sorry for any errors. We wanted to get something for Clexaweek so we hope you enjoy this.

* * *

“Alright, team, stay liquid,” Gustus’s booming voice echoed around the van as they speed down the street with the sirens blaring, “do your best, eyes open, get everyone to safety if you can, and remember you’re the best this city’s got.”

“Yes, sir.” Lexa’s voice raised with everyone else’s, and a smile flitted over her face. She held onto her seat with the velocity of the van and took a deep breath to steady herself. It never got old, getting called out. Not even if Gus repeated the same inspirational speech each time. She’d been on this team for going on two years. They were family, and she’d lay down her life for any of them.

They were a minute away from where someone spotted a bomb in a school. The van careened to a stop, and everyone jumped out in full tactical gear. She checked her equipment one last time as Gustus started to dole out orders, “Lincoln and Lex to the southside! Nyko and Artigas, take the north. Ryder and I will go in the front...”

“Gustus,” The captain’s voice sounded behind them, and Lexa turned to see Indra Pine, Commander of SWAT. It was a job she hoped to have one day.

“Commander,” Gustus went to her, “What do you have?”

“Two guys walked into school this morning with guns and bombs strapped to their chests,” Indra met each one of their gazes, “Reports of shots fired happened half an hour ago, and there are still kids inside.”

“Do we know the names of the shooters?” Lexa questioned.

“Dax Shepard and Brian Miller,” Indra answered her question, “Last we were aware of, the two have split up and…” more gunfire went off in the building, cutting her off, “Good luck.”

“Okay, team, listen up,” Gustus unslung his gun from his shoulder and held it tightly in his hands, “get the kids out as quickly and quietly as possible,” Gustus met her gaze with a somber expression, “Stay together and watch your back.”

“Ready?” She asked Lincoln as they headed around the building to the side.

“Always,” Lincoln shot her a tight smile. They both grabbed their guns and held them up. Lexa nodded and swung open the door for Lincoln to go in first. Together, they strode down the hall with their weapons raised while they checked each room as they passed.

“Clear,” Lexa called and patted Lincoln on the shoulder. They moved to the next room and the next room after that like the well-oiled machine that they were. The last door on the right was locked and she held up her finger to her lips. Lincoln nodded and took a step back while he glanced up and down the hallway.

She knocked softly, “Hello, is anyone in there?” All Lexa heard in reply was a whimper. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m with S.W.A.T. You can come out now.”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” A young woman’s voice whispered.

Lexa looked back at Lincoln. He shrugged, “I don’t know how we can prove it, but we need to do it quickly and get them out of here.”

A thought struck her, “I’m going to slide my badge under the door. You’ll see I’m telling the truth,” unclipping it from her waist, she slid it under the door. It was a few seconds before the door opened. A girl stood there, clutching her badge in a bloody hand.

“Thank god you’re here. There’s a shooter.” The girl swayed on her feet.

Lexa stepped forward cautiously, “We know. What’s your name?”

“Tris,” She mumbled before her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to fall.

Lexa’s reflexes were like lightning. She slung her gun over her shoulder and caught the girl as she started to fall. Her badge slipped from Tris’s hand and clattered against the tile floor.

“Linc,” She snapped, “See if anyone else is in there, I’m getting her out of here. It looks like she took a shot to the shoulder. I can’t tell if she’s been hit anywhere else.”

“Go,” Lincoln tapped her on the shoulder, “I’ll be right behind you.” She could hear him urgently saying something else as she took off the way she’d come, but she knew Tris needed to be seen right away. A few seconds later, she heard multiple pairs of feet behind her and knew Lincoln had found some others.

The sun was bright as she ran outside. Immediately she was relieved of Tris by a paramedic that rushed up to her. She could feel the sweat trickling down her neck, but she knew she had to go back in.

“Woods,” Indra’s voice called out over the noise of parents hollering behind the barricade, as well as news vans now surrounding the high school. She shook her head at the media, not understanding their constant need to plaster this everywhere.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa stood at attention when Indra approached her with a woman she’d never seen before. She was blonde, in a police officer’s uniform, with an alert K-9 at her side.

Indra introduced, “this is Officer Griffin with the K-9 division, and this beauty is Scout.” Indra stepped back, “they are going with you when you go back inside.”

“But ma’am…” Lexa paused. Indra shot her a look that made her stop arguing. Indra had been her mentor and was a big reason she had been allowed to try out for S.W.A.T. She owed her a lot and knew better than to argue with her when she already made up her mind.

“She just transferred here from Arkadia,” Indra continued, “and from what I hear, she’s the best of the very best so you would be wise to use her expertise, especially in this situation. Woods, this is non-negotiable.”

All Lexa could do was nod, “yes ma’am,” she turned her attention to Officer Griffin and met the woman’s ocean-blue eyes, “I would say nice to meet you, but, under the circumstances, I think we can save the pleasantries until later.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” She said in a husky voice that didn’t fail to send pleasure shivering down her spine, but now wasn’t the time for it.

“Good, follow me,” She took off at brisk pace back towards Lincoln, who didn’t look happy.

“What the hell? We need to go back in!” Lincoln shot a glare at Clarke, “who the hell is this?”

“This is Officer Griffin and this,” Lexa looked down at the gorgeous german Shepard with her, “is Scout.” She’d always had a soft spot for dogs, especially police dogs, but she still wondered if Griffin was really up to this task, “they are here to help us locate the bombs if there are any.”

“Fine,” Lincoln turned on his heel to head back inside, “Stay close and don’t get in our way.”

“I won’t as long as you don’t get in mine, and call me Clarke, please.” Clarke patted Scout on the top of his head, “Okay boy, you know what to do. Go!” She let him go, and Scout took off like a bullet out of a gun. Clarke quickly rushed after him.

Lincoln looked at Lexa, “seriously?”

“Captain’s orders,” She replied and saw Lincoln let out a breath.

“Hope she’s as good as Indra must think she is,” Lincoln hurried off to catch up to them.

“You and me both,” Lexa murmured, taking up the rear she hoped this didn’t end as bad as she feared it could.

-=-

Clarke blocked everything and everyone out of her mind as she followed each one of Scout’s clues as they raced together down the hallway. He found kids hiding in a bathroom, “go, go, go!” she shouted after them as he herded them to the doors. Lexa joined her shouting, “the police are waiting outside!”

Once they were safe, Scout barreled back to Clarke. She praised him for his excellent behavior. She got him as a puppy when she was accepted by the K-9 division. Scout had been her partner for the last four years and even had a commendation from the Mayor back in Arkadia.

As they searched, she glanced back at Lexa Woods and her partner. They were doing okay keeping up, and she couldn’t believe she’d finally met her, however briefly. Not that she would ever admit it, but Captain Pine and Officer Woods were a big reason why she decided to transfer to Polis.

Not wanting to dwell on anything other than the task at hand, Clarke refocused her attention and led Scout up the stairs to the second floor. She could hear both Lexa and Lincoln whispering in their comms. She couldn’t make out what was being said. But then someone grabbed her wrist.

She whipped around to see it was Woods, before meeting her vivid green gaze that almost took away her breath.

“Yes?” She questioned, willing her heart to stop racing from the slightest touch.

“My team has captured one of the shooters,” She leaned in close, her breath fanning across Clarke’s cheek, “From what they said, the other one is on the second floor and heading our way.”

Clarke nodded and did her best not to let Wood’s see how her proximity affected her. She hadn’t expected her tiny crush to develop into a big one by just being in her presence.

“Is the school clear?” That was her most pressing concern, the fewer people inside, the better.

“Every floor is except for the second,” Lincoln answered. Clarke saw Lexa shoot him a look, but wasn’t sure what that was about.

“So do you guys have a plan?” She questioned.

“Yes,” Lexa clenched her jaw, “You and I are to find the bomb while Linc meets up with the rest of the team to find the shooter.”

“Okay,” She could tell Lexa wasn’t thrilled about her orders, but Clarke knew Lexa wasn’t the type to defy them either, “Do we have a rough idea where it might be?”

Lexa nodded, “The basement was where they caught the Dax guy, and from what little they could get from him, that’s where my team thinks it is.”

“Let’s start there,” Clarke agreed and hoped to prove to Lexa that she could hold her own and be helpful. Lexa may not be happy she had to partner with her, but Clarke was going to make sure she did her job.

And did it well.

“Fine,” Lexa turned to Lincoln. Clarke stood back with Scout pressed against her legs while she waited for their hushed conversation to end.

“Be careful,” He met her gaze briefly, “Both of you.”

Lexa slapped him on the back, “You too.”

Clarke watched Lincoln disappear up the steps before she followed Lexa down, “The rest of your team is meeting him correct?”

“Yes,” She slanted her a look over her shoulder, “My team is excellent just so you know.”

“I never said they weren’t,” Clarke couldn’t help but snap.

“Seemed like you may be implying something,” She kept her gun raised as they turned the corner and motioned for her to go ahead.

“Well I wasn’t,” She rolled her eyes and kept her hand on Scout’s head, “Just because your S.W.A.T, doesn’t make you better than everyone else.”

“What?” She turned to look at her.

“You heard me.”

“I never said we were better,” She narrowed her eyes, “Just because you have some issue, doesn’t mean you can take it out on my team or me.”

“Oh like you’re much better,” Clarke countered, “I saw the look on your face when your captain put me with you. God forbid, S.W.A.T accept any help from other police officers, especially ones that aren’t elite like you.”

“I…” Lexa stopped when Scout took off with a single bark and headed to a door in the middle of the hallway. He sat just like he was trained and stared at the door.

“Good boy,” She praised him and slowly backed him up, “Stay back.”

“Let me help,” Lexa came forward, “I have some experience with diffusing bombs.”

Clarke shook her head, “This is my job. Just please stay back.”

“Fine,” She huffed but moved back a few steps.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke slowly opened the door and glanced inside, “Oh fuck.”

“What?”

“Come out, please,” A boy and girl no older than sixteen stepped out, each with vests strapped to them and c-4 hooked to blow.

“Please help us,” The girl started crying.

“We were forced to put them on at gunpoint,” tears tracked down the boy’s face.

She checked them both, not touching anything at the moment as she tried to figure out how to defuse them.

“Fuck,” She mumbled under breath, “Has to be at the same time.”

“Can you help us,” The girl reached for her, but she held up a hand, “Don’t move, stand as still as possible.”

“Okay,” She cried softly but kept as still as possible. The boy stood there, his shoulders shaking softly, but didn’t say another word.

“I need your help,” She said to Lexa. Clarke turned to the kids, “Give me a moment.”

The boy nodded, and Clarke saw him reach for the girl’s hand.

Lexa came over, “What is it?”

“There’s a bomb on each kid. We have to defuse them at the same time. They are hooked together by a wire, and if I clip that wire on just one or the other, the c-4 will blow.”

“Son of a bitch,” Lexa growled, but Clarke didn’t fault her for the reaction.

“Can you help me or not?” Clarke snapped her fingers to get her attention.

“Of course I can,” Lexa scoffed and moved towards the kids, “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

“We need to clip the wire at the same time,” She stepped behind the boy while Lexa stepped behind the girl.

“Which wire?” Lexa asked, taking the clippers that she handed her from her pouch.

“One sec, let me see,” Clarke took in all the wires that went every which way. She slowly ran her finger down the red and blue wires that hooked into the c-4, “See these wires?” Clarke asked.

Lexa followed her fingers and pinched the two Clarke had indicated, “These?”

“Yes,” Clarke glanced over, “Good.”

“Now, which one?” Lexa whispered clippers at the ready.

Taking another deep breath, Clarke took in Scout waiting patiently, “Red,” She hovered her clippers across the red, but at the last moment, changed her mind, “No, blue.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Clarke answered.

“On the count of three?” Lexa asked.

Clarke closed her eyes, “one.”

“Two,” Lexa closed hers too.

“Three!” They snapped the blue wire at the same time. When no boom happened, Clarke’s eyes snapped open, and she met Lexa’s gaze. A small smile crossed her face. She saw Lexa exhale in relief, “good job.”

Gently, they unhooked the vests from the kids and set them down on the ground, “Let’s get out of here.”

The girl collapsed sobbing in her arms, but Clarke wrapped an arm around her shoulders, whistled for Scout, and headed towards the exit. In her comms, she alerted the rest of the bomb squad about the disarmed bombs.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” She murmured, glancing over her shoulder to see Lexa right behind her with the boy.

Once outside, the kids were ushered to the paramedics to be looked over while Clarke tilted her face back and let the sunshine wash over her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bomb squad rush in.

“Not bad in there, Griffin,” Lexa twirled a card in her hand.

“Could say the same about you,” Clarke shook her head.

“We didn’t make a bad team,” Lexa’s lips quirked in a half-smile before she handed her the card.

“What’s this?” She looked down and read the card: Officer Alexandria Woods, S.W.A.T division. There was a phone number written underneath.

“Maybe we can get together sometime,” Lexa’s cheeks blushed a pretty pink which Clarke found adorable.

Clarke pocketed the card just as Lexa’s team came rushing over, “Maybe someday.”

She watched as Lexa was pulled away with her team, but their eyes met one last time before Clarke lost sight of her.

With a smile on her face, she petted Scout on the head, “Let’s go home.” Clarke had a feeling that someday would be much closer than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow us on tumblr at [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com) and [ stormchaser1119](https://stormchaser1117.tumblr.com).


End file.
